paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marshall's Promise
(The episode starts off on a beautiful summer morning. The sun started to rise over Adventure Bay and Marshall had already gotten up earlier than the other pups, finished breakfast and brushed his teeth) Marshall: Ah, what a beautiful morning it is. Say, how bout I visit my good friend DJ Fresh? (He gets into his firetruck and drives to Fresh's mansion. There, Fresh is still in his bed sleeping. Marshall excitedly bursts into the room, immediately waking Fresh up) Marshall: Morning, Fresh! Fresh: (slowly opening his eyes) Marshall, whatcha doin' here so early in the mornin'? It's 5:00! Marshall: Yup! Early to bed, early to rise! (Marshall then turns around and sees a golden trophy on a shelf which Fresh won during a hip-hop contest) Marshall: (pointing to it) Hey, Fresh. What's that? Fresh: (yawns) Dat's a trophy, Marshall. I won dat in a hip-hop contest Marshall: Can I borrow it? Fresh: No, Marshall. Dat trophy means a lot to me and you can't touch it Marshall: Pretty please? Fresh: No! Marshall: Please with a cherry on top? Fresh: Marshall, do I have to speak up again?! (slowly) Dat trophy means a lot to me and you can't touch it Marshall: Fresh, I promise that I will take extra good care of it Fresh: Yeah, right. Don't you remember dat time you screwed up Steve's Titanic model? Well, I ain't lettin' dat happen with my trophy Marshall: Fresh, that was an accident. And besides, if you don't let me borrow your trophy, I'll keep on bugging you....for the rest of the day Fresh: Aight, fine. Since you wanna keep annoying the crap outta me bout it, I'll let you borrow it for a day Marshall: That's good Fresh: But, you do not get it dirty, you do not break it, you do not harm it in any way. And do not allow ANYONE else to touch it. I want dis trophy back in perfect condition Marshall: (scared) Okay, I promise (He runs out of Fresh's room and leaves his house. Fresh goes back to sleep. Cut back to the Lookout, Marshall is showing Fresh's trophy to Chase, Rubble and Zuma) Rubble: Hey, Marshall. What's that you got there? Chase: Yeah Marshall: Well, it's Fresh's hip-hop trophy Chase/Rubble/Zuma: Wow! Zuma: Did he win that in a hip-hop contest? Marshall: Yeah Rubble: Can we touch it? Marshall: No! Fresh told me not to let anyone else touch it! Chase: Okay... (Meanwhile, Rocky, Skye and Ryder are playing soccer) Skye: I got it! (She kicks the soccer ball really hard that it heads for a nearby mud puddle) Marshall: (gasps) Oh no! (he immediately swings the trophy aside so it doesn't get dirty. The soccer ball lands in the mud and splatters on everyone with the exception of the trophy) Whew, that was close! Skye: Sorry, guys Marshall: Guys, y'all should be more careful. Fresh trusted me to borrow his trophy and he wants it back in good condition, so can you please play somewhere else? Rocky: No problem (The three of them immediately head somewhere far from Marshall. Just at that very moment, Robert Freeman and his two grandchildren, Huey and Riley pull up in their car) Robert: Yo, dawgs! Chase: Hey, Mr. Freeman! Rubble: What's up? Huey: We's gon' to the movie theaters to see the movie "Friday" Riley: You comin' or what? Chase/Rubble/Rocky: Yeah! (The pups head into the car with the exception of Marshall who is holding the trophy, worriedly) Robert: Yo, Marshall. You comin' or what, man? Marshall: (chuckles nervously) Uh...sure... (He nervously walks into the car and accidentally drops the trophy on the ground. The eight of them drive off to the movie theater. However, it turns out that Marshall had dropped the trophy in front of one of the cars wheels because the minute they drove off, the trophy was crushed and broken into pieces) Marshall: (shudders nervously) Chase: Hey, Marshall. You feeling okay? Rubble: Yeah, you seem a bit nervous Marshall: (shudders) Uh.... Huey: The dawg might be carsick. Yo, pop. Can you drive smoother so Marshall can feel less unconscious? Robert: No probs, man (He drives the car more slowly and smoothly) Marshall: (continues shuddering) Zuma: I don't think he's carsick, Huey Riley: Aw, well. Maybe the dawg'll forget bout it once we watch the movie Chase: Yeah (Dissolve to later, the eight of them have already arrived at the movie theater. Everyone gets out leaving Marshall the last one to come out. All of a sudden, he notices the trophy is gone) Marshall: (gasps) Oh no! Robert: (immediately turns around) What's the deal, man? Marshall: N-nothing.... Robert: Aight. Now c'mon. We don't wanna miss the movie Marshall: Okay...(he walks nervously, then starts talking to himself) Oh no, I lost Fresh's trophy! What's he gonna say if he finds out? (He dreams up about what Fresh will say after losing his trophy) Fresh: (in thought) You ain't nevah gon' be trusted in taking my stuff again! (His thought cloud explodes) Marshall: Ahhhhhh! Huey: (calling out from o.s.) Yo, Marshall! Marshall: (continues walking nervously) (Dissolve to later, Marshall is watching the movie forgetting about the whole trophy thing until he turns around and sees Fresh sitting behind him) Marshall: Ahhhhh! Fresh! (The audience immediately stares at him, and it turns out that Fresh was another person and Marshall was just seeing things) Man: Hey, shut yo mouth and watch the movie! Marshall: (nervously) Ok.... (He continues to watch the movie. Dissolve to later, the Freemans and the pups are leaving the movie theater) Riley: Nice goin', Marshall Huey: Yeah, you caused a big scene in dat movie theater Marshall: I'm sorry... (Cut to later. The Freemans' car have stopped in front of the Lookout. The four pups exit the car) Robert: Aight, catch y'all later Huey: Peace Chase: Bye! (The Freemans' car drives off. At that very moment, Marshall notices the broken trophy on the street) Marshall: (screams) What is that! (Cut to an extreme close-up of the broken trophy as a dramatic "Dun dun duuunnnnnnn!" sound plays. Marshall stares in horror) Marshall: Fresh's trophy! I broke it and I promised! Zuma: Oooooh! You're gonna get it! Rubble: Well, there's nothing we can do about it (Chase, Rubble and Zuma walk away leaving Marshall behind. The terrified dalmatian pup stares at the broken trophy in horror) Marshall: Fresh is so gonna kill me! Ryder: (walks up) Hey, Marshall. Why are you so terrified? Marshall: I broke Fresh's trophy and I promised that I would take good care of it Ryder: Wow, that's too bad Marshall: Can you help me, Ryder? Ryder: Well, how about you go over to Fresh's mansion and tell him that you're sorry? Marshall: Okay, I guess (The worried dalmatian walks over to his fire truck and drives back to Fresh's mansion with the broken trophy. Cut to the rapper pup in his living room watching "Real Husbands of Hollywood" on TV drinking Dr. Pepper. Marshall rings the doorbell) Fresh: (groans) What now?! (He angrily walks to the door from being disturbed and answers it. There, a sad Marshall stands on the porch holding Fresh's broken trophy) Marshall: (sadly): Fresh, I'm really sorry Fresh: (gasps) Marshall, how the heck could ya do dat?! You promised! Marshall: (worried) I didn't mean to, Fresh. It was an accident. (hands him the trophy) Here Fresh: (angrily smashes the trophy to the ground, shouts) I don't want it no more! It's screwed up! Get yo butt outta here! (And without waiting for an explanation, Fresh angrily slams the door in Marshall's face. The sad dalmatian turns to the camera and cries. Then, he gets back into his fire truck and sadly drives back to the Lookout. There, Ryder, Reece and his girlfriend Buttercup are watching TV. Marshall sadly walks into the room) Reece: Yo, Marshall. What's wrong? Marshall: (sadly walks to the couch and sits down) Fresh is mad at me... Buttercup: What happened? Marshall: Well, he let me borrow his hip-hop trophy and I promised that I would take good care of it and I didn't. Then, when I tried to apologize, he got really angry and slammed the door in my face Ryder: Wow... Buttercup: (hugs Marshall) Shh...shh...it's okay... Reece: (growls) Imma beat the crap outta Fresh the next time I see him! Ryder: Reece, don't start Reece: Aw, apologies Marshall: Well, what about the trophy? Ryder: Well, maybe Rocky can fix it. Hey, Rocky! (Rocky runs into the room immediately) Rocky: Yes, Ryder? Ryder: (hands him the trophy) Can you fix this trophy? Rocky: No problem. (he grabs the trophy to fix it and walks out of the room) Marshall: I hope Fresh and I can compromise Ryder: Same here Buttercup: Here, how bout we watch some TV to get off the topic? Marshall: Sure (However, it turns out what they're watching is the Little Bill episode "The Promise") Little Bill: (on TV) April, I'm really sorry.... April: (on TV) Little Bill? How could you do that?! You promised! Little Bill: (on TV) I didn't mean it. (hands April the trophy) Here.... April: (on TV, shouting) I don't want it anymore! It's ruined! Go away! (She slams the door in Little Bill's face making him cry. Marshall is terrified by this and runs out of the Lookout to hide in his pup house) Ryder: That didn't help, did it? Reece: No... Buttercup: What? It's not my fault (Terrified, Marshall is hiding in his pup house under his blanket. At that very moment, Rocky walks up to him) Rocky: Marshall....? Marshall: Yeah? Rocky: I have some good news and some bad news Marshall: What? Rocky: Unfortunately, I was not able to fix the trophy.... Marshall: Aw.... Rocky: ....But guess what I found in my truck? Marshall: What? Rocky: This! (He takes holds up a hip-hop trophy that looks exactly like Fresh's with his claw arm) Marshall: Wow, another hip-hop trophy! And it looks exactly like Fresh's! Rocky: Tell you what, how about you give this to him? Marshall: Well, I'd like to but I'm too scared to go alone.... Rocky: Don't worry, I'll come with you Ryder: Me too! Reece: Word Buttercup: Same here Marshall: Wow, thanks everyone! (Everyone gets in Reece's car and they drive to Fresh's mansion. Cut back to an angry Fresh pouting while sitting on the bed) Fresh: I knew I should have let dat jerk touch my stuff! (Ryder rings the doorbell) Fresh: (groans) Marshall, if it's you I don't wanna hear bout it! Ryder: Fresh? Marshall owes you a big apology! Fresh: I ain't accepting it! Reece: That's it! (He angrily kicks a hole into the door. Everyone comes through. Cut back to Fresh. Everyone comes into his room) Fresh: Whatcha want, guys? Reece: Fresh, someone owes you a big apology Marshall: Fresh, I'm extremely sorry for breaking your trophy. It was an accident. You see, I was just going to the movie theater with the Freemans and I accidentally dropped the trophy and you see, we kinda ran it over Fresh: Aight... Marshall: So, Rocky gave you this. (he hands him the replacement trophy) A new trophy that looks exactly like the old one (He hands Fresh the trophy and he holds it) Fresh: It ain't cool.... All: What?! Fresh: It's off da chain! Thanks, Marshall! Marshall: You're welcome, Fresh. And do you still trust me to touch your stuff again? Fresh: Word Marshall: But, I broke your trophy and I promised I'd take good care of it Fresh: Marshall, it was an accident. Dat always happens Marshall: Oh, I see Fresh: Anyways, thank you so much, man Marshall: No problem (Everyone laughs) THE END Copyright © 2017 Sony Pictures Television, Inc. and Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation All Rights Reserved Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Crying Category:Episodes Focusing On Marshall Category:Crossovers